Our Love Story
by SichiMinku
Summary: Perlahan ku turunkan celananya, junior mungil itu terasa membelai junior ku dari luar. Naked, sekarang tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di situ. Ku akhiri ciuman yang sebenarnya belum ingin ku sudahi, tapi terlalu mubazir kalau mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang indah, This for you honey.. Se7min, BL
1. Chapter 1

Seoul,

06.24 AM

"hyung, wake up~" suara itu, suara lembut yg bahkan lebih lembut dari suara malaikat –menurutku- berhasil mengusik kegiatan tidur ku, ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari kami

"hm.." cukup malas untuk membuka mata, sebagai tanda aku sudah sadar dari alam mimpi segera saja ku peluk erat tubuh kurusnya,

"hyung~ bangun.." dan dia, lagi-lagi menggangguku tapi bukan nya emosi yang timbul justru aku jadi ingin semakin menggoda nya, ku eratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya, ku hirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya, tetap dengan mata yang terpejam,

"ajushi~!" pekik nya tepat di telinga, yang kali ini membuatku tak bisa lagi memejamkan mata lebih lama lagi, ku buka mataku

"ne sayang?" bagaikan robot yang sudah di program begitu melihat wajahnya secara otomatis bibirku yang sexy ini tersenyum dengan lembutnya,

"bangun hyung , cepat mandi" ucapnya, kutatap matanya lembut terlihat kedua mata indahnya itu membalas tatapan ku dengan bingung,

"ne, tapi mana jatah hyung hm?" tanya ku padanya, seketika pandangan nya berubah menjadi pandangan yang menggambarkan dia sudah memaklumi permintaan ku yang ini, sudah ku bilang ini rutinitas kami sehari-hari, dia membangunkan ku, aku di suguhi pemandangan indah wajah nya, dan akhirnya aku harus mendapatkan jatah -morning kiss- ku kkk~

Dan tanpa basa basi lagi bibir kissable nya langsung hinggap di bibir tebal ku, satu detik dua detik tak ada pergerakan akhirnya dengan insting ku sendiri bibirku bergerak mencium telak bibirnya, menghisap sedikit sampai ciuman itu terlepas, dengan alasan

"hanya cium hyung",

"ne ne pelit" kucubit pelan hidung mancungnya, yang langsung di balas protesan dan poutan(?) imut di bibirnya, aku yang melihat malah terus ingin menggodanya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena dia yang terus menyuruhku mandi, yah.. dia changmin si calon nyonya choi kk

.

.

.

Seoul,

02.35 PM

Kami baru selesai menyantap makan siang, yang menunya tak jauh dari nasi goreng. Ini sudah rutinitas sekali lagi ku tekankan ini sudah menjadi rutinitasku.

Dan sekarang aku tengah tiduran di pahanya, sementara dia yang sibuk bermain dengan sahabat terbaiknya -PSP-, kenapa ku bilang sahabat karna kekasihnya ya hanya aku seorang kkk,

"min, mau jalan-jalan?" tanyaku, bosan daritadi dia hanya sibuk sendiri, harusnya aku yang sedang bermesraan dengannya,

"hm?" hanya gumaman yang di keluarkan dari bibirnya, sementara fikirannya jelas tetap fokus ke layar kecil bergambar itu,

"hyung bosan, ayo jalan-jalan" kucium perutnya, berniat ingin merusak konsentrasinya tapi tetap saja jempol-jempol itu sibuk mengotak-ngatik psp itu. ku tatap malas benda itu, beranjak duduk di samping minku, dan dengan cepat ku tutupi layarnya dengan tanganku,

"Yak! Hyung!" protesnya, tapi tanganku tetap mendekap erat barang kesayangannya itu, "hyung! Hyung awas!" teriaknya, dan detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi 'GAME OVER', dan tentu itu berasal dari pspnya

"HYUNG! Ini karna kau!" pekiknya, tapi itu malah terdengar lucu untukku. Ku lepaskan benda itu, tetap melihat wajah nya yang tengah merengut karna kesal denganku kkk,

"hehe, habisnya kau mengacuhkan hyung" aku cemberut, tak mau kalah olehnya aku juga mau protes.

Minku menatapku kesal, bagaimanapun aku sudah mengintrupsi kegiatan bermainnya.

"huh!" terlihat dia mematikan benda itu, dan menyimpannya. "hyung mau apa?" ku tatap wajahnya,

"hm.. mau susu" ku lihat dia mengerutkan dahinya, lucu.

"mau min buatkan susu?" tanyanya bingung, sangat terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Wajar saja aku jarang meminta minuman itu. Langsung saja ku gelengkan kepalaku, tanda aku tak setuju dengan pertanyaannya

"bukan min, hyung mau ini" langsung saja ku colek nipplenya dari luar,

"ajushi pervert, min namja jadi tak ada susunya" tangannya langsung mengcover area dadanya, bermaksud menutupi nipple-nipplenya dari tangan 'ajushi nakal' sepertiku kkk,

"ada min, kau belum coba kan?" masih ku tatap wajahnya, mencoba meyakinkan tentang 'susu' tersebut, dan hasilnya dia menganggukan kepalanya

"hm, ya sudah" ucapnya pasrah, sambil menurunkan tangan-tangannya, melihat itu senyuman mesumku dengan otomatis keluar, sambil menggendongnya ke pangkuan aku tetap menatap matanya,

"biar hyung coba ya?" ku angkat bajunya, menatap dengan lapar kedua nipple mungil itu, ku lihat sekilas wajahnya yang merona,

"hentikan senyumanmu itu ajushi" lagi-lagi dia memonyongkan bibirnya. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi.

Ku tatap nipplenya, berawal dari menjilat salah satu nipplenya, dan dia hanya melenguh pelan sambil membusungkan dadanya. Selanjutnya aku hisap pelan nipple menggemaskan itu, sementara nipple yang satunya ku pijat lembut,

"uhhm~ hyung" desahnya, sambil sibuk mengacak rambutku dengan kedua tangannya, membuat kepala ku ikut tertekan, dan nipplenya makin tenggelam ku hisap.

"hm.." terus dan terus nipple mungil itu ku hisap, dan membuat hisapan itu menjadi semakin kencang. Gemas, ku cubit nipple yang satunya.

"Hyung ungh~" tangannya semakin gencar mengacak rambutku, sampai ke leher. Membuat libido ku bangkit, tak sabar ku gigit pelan nipple nya dan pindah menghisap nipple yang satunya.

Sementara dia sibuk mengacak dan mendesah, aku sibuk menghisap nipplenya, dan kini tanganku mulai mengerayangi juniornya dari luar.

"nnh~" minku menutup matanya, mendongakan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir seksinya. Satu tanganku tetap bertengger mengelus area bawahnya, sementara tangan ku yg satunya sibuk menekan punggungnya, melahap habis nipple mungil itu seakan ingin mengeluarkan paksa susu dari dalamnya.

Kuselipkan tanganku kedalam celananya, mengelus pelan sesuatu yang ada disana. Volume desahannya semakin keras ketika kukocok pelan juniornya yang sudah menegang. Dua titik sensitive ditubuhnya tengah sibuk ku kerjai, wajahnya memerah merona. Indah..

Sementara tanganku semakin gencar memainkan juniornya, ku lepas hisapanku dari nipplenya. Beralih menatap wajahnya yang memerah, sadar aku sedang menatapnya dia balik menatapku, bibirnya menggoda seakan memanggilku untuk menelannya habis. Tanpa basa-basi langsung kucium bibirnya, menyesap manis di bibir kissable itu,

Tak sabar ku gendong tubuhnya, sambil tetap mengemut bibirnya ku baringkan minku di ranjang. Lidah ku kini tengah mengeksplore isi mulutnya, lalu lidahnya yang ikut bermain.

Perlahan ku turunkan celananya, junior mungil itu terasa membelai junior ku dari luar. Naked, sekarang tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di situ. Ku akhiri ciuman yang sebenarnya belum ingin ku sudahi, tapi terlalu mubazir kalau mengacuhkan tubuhnya yang indah,

Ku tatap tubuh nakednya, sambil melepas semua atribut yang melekat di tubuhku. Pipinya tambah merona,

"hyung~ jangan melihat begitu"

Ku lebarkan kakinya, membelai single hole miliknya. Sambil mencium area leher jenjangnya, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana,

"ungh~" lenguhnya pelan sambil memeluk erat tubuhku, kukocok junior ku di hadapan single hole miliknya, dan dalam sekali hentakan

"aaakkh~" pekiknya sambil memejamkan mata, menahan sakit karna kejantananku yang kini bertenger di dalam hole ketatnya.

Tubuhku dan tubuhnya terus bergerak menyebarkan hawa seksual yag tinggi di setiap sudut ruangan kamar itu. Kamar yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cinta choi dong wook dan shim changmin..

.

.

.

Seoul,

08.15 PM

"ahhh~" beribu little se7en tersebar di dalam perutnya, yah.. aku baru saja mencapai klimaks ku. Deru nafas dan peluh yang tersisa sekarang,

Pegal, kini aku tengah menenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya, dan dia yang sibuk mengelus lembut rambutku. Posisinya masih aku yang berada di atasnya,

"gomawo sayang" ku kecup sebentar lehernya, ingin menyalurkan rasa cintaku yang begitu besar padanya, biar saja aku di bilang pervert kk

"ne ajushi" ku tatap wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahku, ku cium hidung mancungnya. "sudah hyung keluarkan punya mu yang besar itu" blushing, jelas terlihat dia blushing saat mengucapkannya,

"kk hyung mau lagi min" ucapku polos, walau pada dasarnya pasti wajahku sekarang terlihat seperti om-om mesum, hehe tapi aku begini hanya jika ada di hadapannya

"mwo ?!" wajahnya berubah kaget, ini lucu. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan junior ku tegang lagi,

"hehe ayolah min kasihan dia" ucapku, sambil menggerakan kembali tubuh bagian bawahku,

"ahh~ ajushi!"

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

========Se7min========

Sorot matahari yang begitu terik di tengah taman belakang sebuah(?) apartemen tidak membuat lelaki yang satu ini berhenti merengek meminta makanan favorit nya pada sang seme yg tengah memandang jengah ke arahnya.

Pasal nya lelaki itu yang bernama shim changmin tengah mengandung 6 bulan, meminta ice cream –makanan favorit nya- dengan alasan makhluk mungil yang ada di perut nya lah yang meminta, sang seme a.k.a choi dong wook atau se7en bukan nya tak mau memberikan atau melarang, hanya saja ini ke-9 kali nya minku –panggilan kesayangan nya untuk changmin- merengek padanya untuk memakan ice cream nya lagi.

Cukup yang ke-8 kali ia melihat calon istri nya itu menyantap ice cream dengan semangat, tapi sekarang yang ke-9 jelas tidak, dia tak mau melihat perut minku semakin besar karna ice cream dan membuat bayi nya kejepit(?)

"sichi hyung~, sekali lagi saja hiks minku mau lagi~" changmin masih berusaha membujuk calom suami nya agar ia boleh menyantap benda dingin itu lagi,

"tidak sayang, sudah 8 porsi ice cream yang masuk ke dalam perut mu" se7en mengelusi rambut changmin, berharap uke hamil(?) itu berhenti merengek padanya,

"satu kali lagi, aku mau lagi hyung~" tetap, changmin tetap pada pendirian nya, ia mau ice cream lagi!

"nanti perut mu sakit,"

"tidak, ini baby yang minta"

"kau bohong kan?"

"aku tidak berbohong!" bibir nya membentuk pout sempurna(?), "yasudah kalau hyung tak mau membelikan, biar min beli sendiri" beranjak dari duduk nya, changmin yang sudah susah menahan bobot perut nya, berusaha jalan menjauhi seme nya perlahan,

"yak!" tau uke nya ngambek, tanpa babibu se7en berdiri dengan tegap nya, menggenggam tangan chagmin, agar uke nya tidak melanjutkan rencana nya tadi, "kajja kita beli" berjalan perlahan menuju stand ice cream yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka,

"assa! Gomawo sichi~" memeluk erat tangan se7en, sambil bersorak kegirangan

"hm, ini yang terakhir" mencubit hidung uke nya, sebelum memesan ice cream pada si penjual

"ne, yang terakhir" senyumnya mengembang.

========Se7min========

"hyung, aku lapar~" pagi ini changmin mengawali hari nya dengan merengek kepada appa dari bayi yang di kandung nya,

"biar hyung pesan, kau mau apa?" dongwook mengambil ponsel yang tak jauh dari posisi nya sambil menatap meminta jawaban pada uke nya,

"aku mau bubur labu dan itu buatan hyung" sambil menahan ponsel seme nya chagmin melebarkan senyum kearah nya,

"mwo? Tapi.. ah rasanya akan aneh minku" membelai sebentar rambut changmin,

"ya sudah kalau tak mau" beranjak dari tempatnya, changmin berjalan kearah dapur. Kebiasaan nya kalau tidak di turuti,

"aish~" mengacak rambutnya sebentar, lalu ikut beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul changmin, "ne ne hyung buat ne"

Lagi-lagi senyum changmin melebar begitu mendengar permintaan nya akan segera di kabulkan. Menganggukan kepala nya dengan semangat lalu beranjak duduuk di kursi makan, memandangi dongwook yang tengah  
kebingungan mencari cara untuk memulai kegiatan memasak nya.

.

.

.

Lebih dari 10 kali dongwook terus-terusan bertanya dimana letak ini dan itu kepada changmin, dan lebih dari 10 kali juga changmin menggelengkan kepala nya.

Sebenarnya changmin lucu melihat calon suaminya yang begitu susah payah mengabulkan permintaan nya, yah walaupun terkesan permintaan yang sederhana tapi untuk dongwook yang sangat buta dalam hal dapur ini salah satu perkerjaan tersulit yang pernah ia lakukan,

Sambil menunggu bubur labu nya jadi changmin membelai lembut perut nya yang mulai membesar, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang nya kepada makhluk mungil yang ada di dalamnya.

"sudah jadi! " sebuah kata-kata yang menandakan dongwook telah menyelesaikan perkerjaan tersulit –menurutnya- terdengar nyarin ke telingan changmin yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan setia, "tapi hyung tak yakin min" dongwook mengaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal sama sekali,

"tak yakin apa?" changmin memonyongkan bibir nya sedikit, dia sedikit tak suka kalau calon suami nya itu sudah tak percaya diri, "cepat bawa kesini hyung" sedikit menepuk meja di hadapan nya, sudah tak sabar ingin mencicipi bubur buatan calon suami nya.

Dongwook dengan sangat tidak pede nya membawa mangkuk berisi bubur labu itu ke hadapan changmin, tepat di tempat yang di minta changmin tadi. Dengan segera changmin mengambil sendok di dekat nya, dan tanpa basa-basi menyendokan bubur nya sedikit, melahap nya dengan sebelum nya meniup nya sebentar untuk meredakan suhu bubur nya,

"bagaimana min rasanya?" layak nya seorang chef dongwook harap-harap cemas(?) menunggu komentar si pelanggan setia nya, menatap lekat raut wajah changmin yang tak bisa terbaca,

"enak! Nyum~" wajah senang changmin tercetak dengan jelas sambil melahap bubur nya lagi, changmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta,

Dongwook, yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping changmin kini mengganti raut wajah nya menjadi bingung seketika, enak katanya? Dengan cepat dongwook mengambil sendok yang lain, menyendokan sedikit bubur nya lalu melahap nya dengan cepat, dia tak peduli akan panas atau dia lupa?

"enak kan?" changmin menatap wajah dongwook, yang di balas dengan tatapan 'ini bencana min!' sambil menggelengkan cepat kepala nya,

"ini tak enak min! sangat tak enak, tak baik untuk perutmu, jangan di makan lagi" dongwook segera mengangkat mangkuk berisi sesuatu yang tidak bisa di sebut bubur –menurutnya-

"andwae! Ini enak!" changmin menahan tangan dongwook, meletak kan kembali mangkuk itu di hadapan nya, "min suka ini!" lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memakan nya,

Dongwook hanya menatap calon istri nya dengan aneh, dia menyerah pada selera uke nya yang aneh saat ini 'dasar orang hamil' pikirnya.

* * *

TBC or END?

* * *

nih pesenan si saengie tersayang ._.v lunas ya dora~ *plak *kabur

ah iya mian ini ngegantung banget kk~ *kecup basah

wanna review ? :3


End file.
